Rainwhisker
LionClan |age=Approx. 39 moons (3.25 years) at death |death=Struck by a falling branch |kit=Rainkit |apprentice=Rainpaw |warrior=Rainwhisker |starclan resident=''Unknown''Revealed by Vicky on Facebook |mother=Willowpelt |father=Whitestorm |brother=Sootfur |sister=Sorreltail |half-brothers=Graystripe, Darkstripe |mentor=Cloudtail |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Rising Storm, ''A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, A Clan in Need |deadbooks=Unknown }} Rainwhisker is a dark gray tom with blue eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Firestar reflects on how ThunderClan has thrived since the BloodClan battle, noting that Rainpaw and his siblings have already had three moons of training. He is seen with Thornclaw, his siblings, and his mentor when they are returning from a hunting patrol. When Longtail is wounded by a rabbit's claws, he follows behind Brackenfur and Cloudtail, bristling with shock as they immediately help him back to camp. Cinderpelt requests Rainpaw's help to fetch and carry herbs for her so she can treat Longtail, and with Cloudtail's permission, Rainpaw helps her for the rest of the day and also gathers some marigold at the very top of the ravine. He then gathers some moss for the elders' bedding later; when Shrewkit and Spiderkit scatter it across the ground, he reprimands them in aggravation and then has to gather up the moss again. :Later, his mother, Willowpelt, is killed by a badger at Snakerocks when she saves Rainpaw's brother, Sootpaw. He and Sorrelpaw run over when their mother's body is brought into camp. Rainpaw demands that Firestar tell him what happened, showing greater maturity than his siblings, and then presses his nose into his mother's fur. Rainpaw and his siblings are given some days off of apprentice duties to help them cope with the loss of their mother and even stay in the nursery. They seem to recover pretty quickly, and they soon return to their apprentice duties. :At the time of Sandstorm's kitting, Firestar spots Rainpaw wrestling with his siblings, Sorrelpaw and Sootpaw, beside the apprentices' den on his way to the nursery. In ''The Prophecies Begin arc ''Rising Storm :Rainkit, Sootkit, and Sorrelkit are born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm, although none of their names are mentioned yet. Firestar and Sandstorm visit them, watching the tiny cats nurse from their mother. :Fireheart brings water soaked moss for Willowpelt, and he sees her kits tumbling over the queen's flank. She says that, while she enjoys her kits, she wants to be a warrior again and have some excitement. The queen also comments that she cannot wait to take her kits into the forest for the first time. He says that they'll make great warriors, and then leaves them to rest. Later, Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit are then seen playing outside with Brackenfur, with the warrior flicking his tail for them to chase. :During the fire, the three kits are seen struggling to keep up with Willowpelt as the Clan escapes to safety. Fireheart races back to help them, assigning Mousefur and Longtail to help the queen carry them. The Clan races to the river, and eventually crosses it to avoid the encroaching flames. At the RiverClan camp, they refuse to suckle, and are given honey to soothe their throats, as suggested by Mudfur, RiverClan's medicine cat. Along with his siblings, Rainkit is suspicious about the honey at first, but then greedily laps it up. A Dangerous Path :Rainkit and his littermates share the nursery with Goldenflower's older kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. Willowpelt worries that the other older kits play too roughly with them, so she tries to protect them whenever she can. When a hawk circles ThunderClan's camp, the queen shoves her litter into the nursery for safety. :The day after the Gathering, Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit play outside the nursery with Brightpaw. Willowpelt watches over them as the sun comes up. During Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony, Sootkit sits with his littermates to watch. Later they play with Bramblekit and Tawnykit, and Fireheart grows tense when Bramblekit knocks over Sorrelkit, but relaxes when the she-kit bounces back up. The Darkest Hour :ThunderClan returns to camp after avoiding Tigerclaw's scheme with the dogs. Sandstorm and Willowpelt walk together with Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit bouncing around them, unaware of what just happened. Rainkit's sister, Sorrelkit, is fed deathberries by Darkstripe in order to keep her revealing that she saw talking to Blackfoot on ThunderClan territory. He is banished for this, with the whole Clan's consensus. Rainkit, his brother, and his parents are happy to know that Sorrelkit is fine. :When a possible attack from BloodClan is imminent, Sandstorm rounds up Willowpelt's kits and takes them to the training hollow. She teaches them some basics in order to defend the camp, and Firestar watches them. Sandstorm prompts them, asking what they'll do if a BloodClan cat comes into camp. Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit pounce on her from all directions, pummeling the warrior. Afterwards, they all say that they want her as a mentor once they become apprentices. They continue to scuffle, and the two older cats notice that while excited, they are using Sandstorm's techniques of dodging and nipping. :Firestar decides that Sandstorm can mentor Sorrelkit, and she is pleased. He then leaves her to go on with the lesson, thinking that it's progressing well. Sandstorm replies that they'll give BloodClan a nasty surprise by the time she's done. On the day fof the battle, Rainkit says goodbye to the warriors as they leave. His father Whitestorm is later killed in the battle against BloodClan by the BloodClan deputy, Bone. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :Rainpaw is a young warrior of ThunderClan, now named Rainwhisker. His brother, Sootfur, is as well, but Sorrelpaw was made a warrior three moons later than them because she had been injured by a monster, causing her to miss some training. Rainwhisker and Sootfur cheer enthusiastically when their sister finally gets her warrior name, Sorreltail. :Rainwhisker goes out on a hunting patrol with Mousefur and her apprentice, Spiderpaw, and they all bring back fresh-kill. He later goes out on the dawn patrol with Sorreltail and Brambleclaw, and they go on a circuit around the whole territory. When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw go missing, Rainwhisker is a part of a the search patrol with Firestar, to look for them. They return to camp without finding anything, which is distressing to the leader. Moonrise :Twolegs continue their destruction of the forest, making it harder to hunt in ThunderClan territory. Sootfur comments to Rainwhisker that maybe Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw are smart to leave the forest when they did, hearing of monsters destroying the forest. :Later, Rainwhisker and Mousefur race out of camp and up the ravine, not looking where they're going. Leafpaw learns that they've gone to search for Brightheart and Cloudtail, who've gone missing. He later goes on a hunting patrol with Sandstorm and they both are successful in catching prey, which improves the dreadfully small fresh-kill pile. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, and Brambleclaw return to ThunderClan from their journey, they receive a mixed welcome. Thornclaw hisses at them while Rainwhisker comes out from a crevice in the rocks to stare at the pair, eyes gleaming coldly. They believe the two ThunderClan cats to have abandoned their Clan in a time of need, and other think the same. :Rainwhisker, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw are on a patrol around the territory when Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail come to them with news of Leafpaw's location and that Twolegs are capturing their cats. Rainwhisker says that they try and get them out, if at all possible. Leafpaw leads the patrol to the Twolegs, moving past Snakerocks and towards the trapped cats. Before they go in, Graystripe formulates a plan and assigns Rainwhisker to check the nest and help any cats still trapped inside. The patrol dashes from the trees, slinking across the churned earth to get close to the monster. :Rainwhisker slips into the nest, but later helps Cloudtail try to free Brightheart from her cage in the monster. When they are unsuccessful, Graystripe shoves them out of the way and out of the monster and helps her himself. Cloudtail hesitates, but Rainwhisker hisses for him to hurry and bundles the white tom out of the monster. He flees Cloudtail into the treeline, and leaves his companion behind to keep running into the forest. After the monster pulls away, he regroups with the other freed cats to a safe place. He listens in shock when Squirrelpaw tells him that Graystripe was captured by Twolegs; his front paw is bleeding from the rescue. He expresses some prejudice against Cody when they find out she's a kittypet. :They go back to camp and report to Firestar, where Brambleclaw details how Cloudtail and Rainwhisker participated. The dark gray repeatedly murmurs that Graystripe was trapped in a monster, seemingly unable to believe it. While he is still shocked over the deputy's capture, he agrees with Mousefur that Brackenfur would make a good deputy in his place. As the Clans begin the Great Journey, Rainwhisker spots the WindClan cats waiting for them. ThunderClan moves to meet them, and starts their traveling. When the Clans encounter dogs, he grabs Birchkit and runs to the safety of the slope. While in the mountains, he goes out hunting with Squirrelpaw. He asks how they can hunt like Tribe cats, because they're Clan cats. Brambleclaw retorts that if he doesn't want to starve, he'll have to learn. Starlight :When ThunderClan finds their new camp, Rainwhisker helps every cat settle into their new home by the lake. He asks if they will sleep hungry tonight, but Firestar responds that they'll hunt in the morning. Later, Rainwhisker goes on a patrol to put down the first scent markers and find landmarks for them. The cats begin to remind themselves about Twolegs and monsters, so Brackenfur suggests they hunt. Rainwhisker welcomes the diversion, saying that's a great idea. He catches a starling, which Brambleclaw nods at appreciatively. Later in camp, he sits and talks with Sootfur, Squirrelflight, and Ashfur, as if sharing a joke. :At the first Gathering, he walks with the ThunderClan patrol and talks to Ashfur and Cinderpelt. Once on the island, he runs forward to greet his friend Swallowtail from RiverClan. As he bends to lick her ears, he stops himself, realizing that they cannot be so friendly now that the Clans are separated once more. When a couple of foxes disrupt the Gathering, he rushes in to help drive them off. Later, Cinderpelt tells Leafpaw that Rainwhisker and Sootfur moved some brambles, which uncovered a crack in the camp wall. She says that it'll make a perfect medicine cats' den. :While on patrol, Rainwhisker comments that he'll never get used to the dead-fox scent of ShadowClan. Brambleclaw points out that they probably don't like ThunderClan scent either, and continues to lead the patrol. They move along and discover Mistyfoot, and he suggests they drive her off. However, Brambleclaw agrees to take her to Firestar, and tells them to finish the patrol. Spiderleg and Rainwhisker share a glance, not wanting to leave them alone, but stay silent. The dark gray warrior glances repeatedly back at the pair, expecting Mistyfoot to attack Brambleclaw when he stops checking. Twilight :Rainwhisker returns with the dawn patrol, and is assigned to go with a group going to WindClan. Brambleclaw leads it, because they want to check if Onewhisker has received his name and nine lives yet. They travel to WindClan territory, and when Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw argue, he looks at the she-cat like she's sprouted rabbit-ears. Once they're well away from camp, the dark tabby suggests that Rainwhisker and Ashfur take the lead. The dark gray tom enthusiastically agrees, but Ashfur gives him a hard stare before padding after his Clanmate. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw follow behind them, and they catch up to the speckled gray tom, who says Rainwhisker went ahead. :Rainwhisker and Brambleclaw sit and eat their catches, and Squirrelflight and Ashfur soon catch up. He glances at them when they approach, commenting he thought they'd gotten lost. Brambleclaw starts the patrol's progress again, and they soon make it to the WindClan border. They scent blood in the air, and Rainwhisker points out a hunting patrol. Brambleclaw learns from the WindClan cats that Onestar is now leader, but receive an otherwise frosty response. Their patrol bounds away, and Rainwhisker agrees that they've gotten something into them. With the tension still fading, the dark gray tom questions what will happen if ThunderClan needs WindClan's help one day. :The patrol stops to hunt, and Rainwhisker catches a blackbird. Brambleclaw beckons him closer and the warrior trots over, looking satisfied. The tabby tom reports to him about the badger scent, and insists they check it out. Rainwhisker is alarmed, but the patrol follows the scent anyways. They find the badger's den, and shelter behind a rock as they watch three badger kits play. Rainwhisker suggests that they might've been driven out of their old home, since it's unusual for badgers to move with their young. :Brambleclaw gives the order to attack, and Rainwhisker leaps out of his hiding place behind Ashfur. He hooks his front paws in the badger's pelt, while he bites it's ear. The large creature roars in fur and throws him and Brambleclaw off, fleeing the clearing with her cubs. They go back to camp and report to Firestar, and Rainwhisker comments that there were four - a mother and her three cubs. The leader orders Dustpelt to take a patrol there and fill the den so they don't return, and tells Rainwhisker to lead them there. :Later, he joins a training session with Spiderleg and Brambleclaw. Rainwhisker is one of the ThunderClan warriors who helps ShadowClan fight the two aggressive kittypets, Jacques and Susan. As they leave, Squirrelflight wishes them well. Once the fight begins, Rainwhisker joins Tawnypelt and Russetfur as they fight against a tabby. The three pin them down, and the deputy leaves to confront the other kittypet. Later in the medicine den, he sits patiently while Brightheart takes a thorn out of his pad. She licks at it vigorously and then plucks it out, releasing a spurt of blood. Brightheart instructs him to give it a good lick and he says he will, thanking her. He later goes on patrol with Ashfur to renew the scent markers. :Rainwhisker fights in the battle against the badgers, alongside his Clanmates. One of the badgers grabs him by the leg and launches him through the air, and Squirrelflight spots him land with a thud and not move. Later in the battle, another badger crashes through the warriors den in pursuit of Rainwhisker. His brother, Sootfur, dies in the badger attack. Sunset :After the battle with the badgers, Brambleclaw goes to look for Rainwhisker. The dark tabby finds him buried under what used to be the warriors' den, and lifts a branch off his Clanmate. Rainwhisker raises his head, asking if the badgers have gone. Brambleclaw replies that it's all over, and asks if he can get up. The dark gray tom grunts and hauls himself upright, standing on three legs. Brambleclaw supports him with his shoulder and guides him to where Sootfur's body lies in the center of camp. :Rainwhisker yowls in dismay at the sight of his dead brother, and thrusts his nose into the gray-black fur. He stays there for a few heartbeats, but then mews that he should tell Sorreltail. Firestar protests, but he insists that since Sootfur is their brother, she needs to hear it from him. The leader relents, but instructs Rainwhisker to go see a medicine cat when he can. He then goes to the nursery, seeing Sorreltail's litter for the first time. Rainwhisker edges closer to Brambleclaw, asking what he should say to her about Sootfur, since she's suffered so much. The tabby reassures that it's better to hear it from him, and he uncertainly nods. :Rainwhisker approaches his sister and she twists to look at him. She asks if he's okay, and he says he'll be fine, but tells her Sootfur is dead. The queen wails in grief, and Rainwhisker adds that the badgers killed him. Sorreltail nods and licks her brother, thanking him for delivering the news. Shortly after, Leafpool treats his injuries, and is brought to the medicine den. He later sleeps in a bracken nest, and wakes up when Brambleclaw approaches. The tabby asks if everything's okay, and Rainwhisker replies that his leg is just sprained, not broken. He says that Leafpool put it back in place, and then goes back to sleep with a drowsy purr. :Even though he is wounded, Rainwhisker insists on helping bury his brother with the elders. Mousefur agrees, and works with the warrior to carry Sootfur's body out of camp. Later, he helps rebuild the camp thorn barrier, despite his leg injury. When the issue of the fox traps is brought up, he questions how cats are supposed to watch for fox traps and hunt at the same time. Later, Rainwhisker talks with Ashfur, and then listens to a patrol's report about more fox traps. :When ThunderClan battles with ShadowClan over putting their scent marks over the border, Rainwhisker is part of the patrol that fights them. He and Spiderleg confront Oakfur, but Russetfur calls for retreat and they let him escape. She turns to flee, and Rainwhisker and Spiderleg chase after her. :Later, Rainwhisker joins a hunting patrol with Cloudtail and Thornclaw. Brightheart joins them, and they quickly leave camp. He later is on guard outside of camp and lets Stormfur and Brook in when they arrive. When discussing if they should be allowed to stay, Rainwhisker calls out that there are ThunderClan cats who haven't had apprentices yet. He questions why the newcomers would get one, but Firestar insists that Brook knows useful skills. Rainwhisker says that they never meant to stay with the Tribe, so they shouldn't take them in now as a debt to that. However, Firestar overrules and Stormfur and Brook are welcomed into the Clan. :After Brambleclaw becomes deputy, he starts to organize patrols. He assigns Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, and Rainwhisker to come with him on the dawn patrol. The white warrior tickles Rainwhisker's nose with his tail, making him wake. He bolts upright, not sure what disturbed him. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :He does not formally appear, but it is mentioned that he had been killed by a falling tree branch during a leaf-bare storm. In the ''Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish :As Squirrelflight, Rainwhisker, and Brambleclaw come from dawn patrol they purr at something dark gray tom says. Later, as Squirrelflight leaves with Leafpool on her journey. She mentions that Brambleclaw had tried to persuade her to let Thornclaw or Rainwhisker go instead, but that she'd said the medicine cat asked for her. In the ''Ravenpaw's Path arc ''A Clan in Need :Rainpaw appears when he and his sister, Sorrelpaw, go on a hunting patrol to fetch fresh-kill for Sandstorm and her kits. He returns, alone, long before he should have. He tells Firestar and Graystripe that rogues attacked them and seriously hurt Sorrelpaw. The apprentice then travels on the rescue patrol with Firestar, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, Barley, and two other warriors. In the ''Graystripe's Adventure arc ''The Lost Warrior :Rainwhisker is seen rescuing ThunderClan and rogue cats before Graystripe's capture. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :When Whitepaw recalls the story of the badger attack, she mentions that Rainwhisker was killed. Trivia Interesting facts *Rainwhisker has WindClan blood through Windflight, and SkyClan blood through Willowpelt. Mistakes *Rainwhisker is shown with white in ''A Clan in Need. *Whitewing said that Rainwhisker had died in the badger attack along with Cinderpelt and his brother Sootfur, though he was actually killed afterward by a falling branch. *In Rising Storm, either he or his brother, Sootfur, was described as a she-cat. Character pixels Kin Members Father: :Whitestorm: Mother: :Willowpelt: Brother: :Sootfur: Sister: :Sorreltail: Half-brothers: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Swiftbreeze: Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Adderfang: Great-grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Flashnose: Great-grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Great aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Great-half-aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-half-uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-aunts: :Daisytoe: :Sweetbriar: Great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-great-great-aunt: :Flashnose: Nephew: :Molepaw: Nieces: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-nieces: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Half-nephews: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: Grand-nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Grand-nephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Half-great-nephews: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Toadstep: :Stempaw Half-great-nieces: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Eaglepaw: :Plumpaw: :Shellpaw: Cousins: :Pinestar: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Goosefeather: :Longtail: :Unnamed kit: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations ru:Сероусde:Regenpelz (DC)fr:Perle de Pluiecs:Dešťovousfi:Tihkuviiksinl:Regensnor pl:Deszczowy Wąs Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Males Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters